


Insecure

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Sweet Sweet Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is insecure about Harry seeing him unclothed so when he hears Harry venting to Louis about it he gets upset. Once Harry realizes this he makes it up to Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecure

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!

Niall couldn’t help how he felt, he couldn’t help that he was so self-conscious. He knew it irked his boyfriend Harry because Niall had yet allowed his boyfriend of 5months to see him completely unclothed unless it was in the dark. He always made him swear not to look or better yet wait until his boyfriend escaped into the bathroom before making a dive for the bed. It wasn’t like Harry didn’t know what he felt like because they were intimate it was just the concept of Harry actually seeing him unclothed that sent Niall into a panicky mess.

Niall hadn’t realized his insecurity was driving his boyfriend insane and making him frustrated, no Niall was oblivious to the way Harry truly felt about his little pet peeve. He didn’t realize his tiny insecurity was such a problem until one night after dinner. He had gotten up from the table leaving Zayn and Liam to chatter as he went to check on Louis and Harry who had taken over dish duty. He had halted outside of the doorway hovering as he heard them speak. Finally after a few minutes he heard Harry remark, “Its getting annoying Lou. He won’t let me see him undress, change or even get into bed unless the lights are off. I know he is insecure but its quite frustrating when I just want him to see how handsome he actually is. I just don’t even know what to do anymore….”

As the words hit him, Niall swallowed the pain he was feeling. He hadn’t realized what Harry had been feeling but at the same time he didn’t enjoy the fact that Harry was revealing to Louis one of Niall’s biggest insecurities. Shoving it from his mind, he forced on a smile and returned to the table leaning against his hands and just listening to his two best mates chat. He avoided Harry’s gaze as he returned with Louis and instead turned his body away from his boyfriend. He could feel Harry’s eyes on him and as Harry reached over to rest his hand on his thigh, he shrugged him off. He could practically feel Harry’s confusion but Harry wasn’t one to pester him with the others around so instead he remained silent.

Finally as the door shut behind Louis who was always last to leave he felt Harry turn and ask, “What’s the matter with you Ni?” Throwing him a cold look he took in a sharp breath before spitting out, “I don’t appreciate you talking to Louis about my insecurity.” It was like someone slapped Harry in the face and Niall watched as Harry realized that he had overheard him earlier. Spinning he felt as Harry’s hand wrapped around his wrist and his boyfriend remark, “I’m sorry Ni! Its just it’s frustrating for me to sit back and watch you think you’re not handsome to me. You are the most handsome boy ever and it pains me to see you not realize that.”

Biting his lip Niall murmured, “You still told Lou and that was something I really didn’t want the others to know.” Turning he watched as Harry frowned before he felt his boyfriend tugging him in the direction of their bedroom. As they entered he heard Harry remark, “I’m going to make it up to you Ni by showing you how handsome you are.” He felt as Harry’s hands slid under his shirt and they locked eyes as panic filled his. He saw Harry wait for him to move away but when he didn’t he saw Harry smile. He knew he needed to trust Harry so just this once he was going to let Harry be in charge.

He felt as slowly Harry peeled his shirt off and as Niall began to blush he heard Harry murmur, “Don’t you be embarrassed love. Your perfect.” Standing there he felt as Harry’s traced his collarbone with light fingers whispering, “You have one of the best bodies I have ever seen. I may not have ever truly seen you in the light but every night when you’re under my hands I can just imagine how wonderful you look.” Niall felt as Harry guided him towards the bed and felt as his back was pressed into the mattress.

He felt as Harry’s fingers picked up on tracing his collarbone before slowly leaning down sucking on it. As he sucked, his fingers trailed down to the top of hips and Niall felt as Harry began to draw small circles. He felt Harry’s lips leave his collarbone and he whispered, “Every little piece of you is perfect Niall. From your collarbone to your hips, I love you for you.” He felt as Harry began to kiss little parts of his body. Niall felt as Harry kissed his shoulders then moved down trailing kisses down his stomach stopping at the top of his trousers. He felt as Harry began to inch back up trailing the kisses stopping just far enough away so their lips were inches apart and he felt as Harry pressed them against his. Niall couldn’t help but kiss back and they kissed slowly and lazily.

He felt as Harry broke it and pressing their foreheads together his boyfriend murmured, “Your perfect to me and that is all that matters. You don’t need to hide from me, I will love you no matter what you look like.” Harry plucked another kiss on his lips before rolling off of him and gathering Niall into his arms. Niall couldn’t help but curl up into his arms and murmur, “I’m sorry Harry that I frustrate you, its just one thing I have never been secure about….” He felt Harry press a kiss to his hair whispering, “Well you don’t have to worry about being insecure around me.” Blushing once more he nuzzled Harry’s chest and spoke, “I love you Harry.” He could feel his boyfriend smile and heard him remark, “I love you too Ni.”


End file.
